


Vale la pena el riesgo

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [32]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Escalar, M/M, bosque, montana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Después de todo, hacer por una vez lo que le gusta a Cris no fue tan malo. De hecho, valió la pena el riesgo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ABARCAR
> 
> 1\. LITERAL. Abrazar, rodear una cosa con las manos o los brazos.  
> 2\. Alcanzar o dominar con la mirada, de una vez, algo en su totalidad, atisbar.

—Vamos, bebé, yo sé que puedes —gritó Cris, sus manos a cada lado de su boca para amplificar el sonido.

James jadeaba con fuerza. El cansancio había invadido sus músculos hace mucho, y dolían por la tensión. El sudor, que perlaba su frente, se deslizaba a cada lado de sus ojos y caía, o bien en su camisa, o bien en el suelo a cincuenta metros de distancia.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y lo vio demasiado lejos. De repente, el miedo de resbalarse, caer y morir de una manera dolorosa era una realidad más palpable que las rocas prominentes que agarraba con sus dedos agarrotados. Además, nada lo sostendría si caía. Esto acentuó el miedo, los nervios en su estómago y la cantidad de saliva que tragaba cada vez que debía impulsarse para tomar otro peñasco.

—Solo unos metros más —continuó hablando su novio.

Cristiano ya había llegado y lo apoyaba desde lo alto, lo animaba a seguir subiendo y a no mirar hacia abajo. No era la primera vez que realizaba algo así, pero sí era la primera vez de James. Estaba asustado. Lo había estado desde el momento en que llegaron a aquel lugar en el carro de Cris y observó la enorme montaña, cuya ladera debían escalar.

Era algo idiota de su parte, no el hecho de escalar, sino hacerlo por creer que, de esa manera, Cristiano no lo dejaría. En verdad creía que si hacía esto, se volvería una persona más interesante, tendría más recuerdos con él, y finalmente harían algo que Cris amaba. Sentía que todo lo que hacían giraba entorno a sí mismo, y que Cris no disfrutaba tanto de eso. Él amaba las actividades extremas, salir con sus amigos, divertirse, perder la energía. A James le gustaba hornear, leer, ver películas, permanecer en casa, invitar a sus amigos muy raramente y acurrucarse en el pecho de su novio.

Así que Cristiano no lo convenció. James decidió hacerlo por él.

Sin embargo, el dolor era intenso. Tampoco se iba a rendir, no quería que todo girara de nuevo a su alrededor cuando Cris tuviera que llevarlo al hospital, si es que lograba llegar. No, él sabía que podía, y su novio también lo sabía.

Con esta nueva resolución, la adrenalina comenzó a filtrarse rápidamente a través de sus venas, una fuerza increíble se apoderó de él. Sus manos se aferraron con más firmeza a las rocas. Sus bíceps cedieron. Al fin doblar el codo para impulsar su cuerpo, y luego extendió la mano de nuevo para tomar la última piedra que necesitaba para alcanzar el borde de la montaña, donde su novio lo esperaba. El portugués se agachó y tomó firmemente las muñecas del colombiano antes de tirar de él, ayudándole a llegar a la cima. James cayó jadeante y de espaldas en la piedra gigante.

Cuando sus músculos dejaron de doler, y su pecho de elevarse y caer, abrió los ojos para ver a Cris encima de él. Lo miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo. James le regresó la sonrisa, un calor lo energizó de repente y no, no era del sol, ese quemaba su rostro. Este calor que templaba por sus nervios y relajaba su mente era aquel que todos sentían cuando hacían algo bien, cuando escuchaban a las personas felicitarlos. Era aquél sentimiento de júbilo que reforzaba el ritmo de su corazón y le hacía derretir bajo el cálido manto de una sonrisa de satisfacción y de un día provechoso. Extendió una mano hacía Cristiano, quien la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Le ayudó a levantarse. James le agradeció antes de bajar la mirada hacia su pantalón, teñido de diversos tonos naranjas por la tierra que había rozado. Se sacudió la ropa antes de sentir unos brazos abarcar con lentitud su cintura. Se detuvo en ese momento. James sintió pronto el firme y musculoso torso de su novio contra su espalda, y luego sus labios en su cuello. Echó la cabeza a un lado para exponer más la carne sensible mientras sonreía, dejando salir de vez en cuando risitas de alegría. Sabía que Cris estaba orgulloso de él, y agradecido por intentar hacer esto.

—Cris, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó James entre risitas.

Pronto los labios de su novio desaparecieron de su cuello y lo lamentó, insultándose mentalmente por las palabras que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, advirtió el aliento de su novio rozar el lóbulo de su oreja. James tragó duro antes de escucharle susurrar:

—Necesito que veas algo.

James se estremeció por el tono de su voz, tan bajo y ronco ahora. Lo ponía nervioso, y comenzó a tartamudear.

—¿Q-Qué es?

—Cierra los ojos.

James tragó duro, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando por su garganta seca con angustia.

—Cris…

—¿Confías en mí? —dijo con voz firme en su oreja.

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

—Entonces cierra los ojos, bebé.

El colombiano tragó en seco una vez más antes de cerrar sus ojos y levantar su rostro. Cristiano sonrió y no dijo nada más, simplemente comenzó a girar sus cuerpos. James pronto sintió que dejó de moverse.

—¿Listo, James?

Este asintió.

—Muy bien. Abre los ojos.

James levantó lentamente sus párpados. Quedó pasmado ante la vista, incluso patidifuso, y quería llorar, sus ojos ya cristalizándose. Pasó las mangas de su camisa por los ojos para secarlos antes de seguir viendo el espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Desde ese risco podían abarcar todo el bosque. Era una increíble horizonte verde. Las aves volaban en bandada de un lado al otro, las rocas dándole un toque marrón al panorama. Pero todo esto se encontraba muy debajo de ellos. James y Cristiano estaban en la cima de la montaña más prominente del lugar, que no lo mucho en realidad, pero sí más que cualquier otra cosa en el bosque. Era tan pacífico, y si pudiera viviría ahí. Por supuesto que era sólo un pensamiento, no podría sobrevivir ni un día entre toda aquella espesura.

James fue arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando los brazos de Cris que se ciñeron más a él. Aún así logró voltearse. Sus frentes se juntaron. Posó sus manos en sus mejillas y todo se sentía tan íntimo, como si nada a su alrededor fuera real y todo el universo era ellos y nada más.

—Gracias, Cris, esto es muy bello —susurró James antes de unir sus labios en un dulce y lento beso que expresaba simplemente el amor que sentían con el contacto, con el aliento, con el olor del otro. Era como si dependieran uno del otro, aunque James sabía que él era el único de dependía de alguien.

Entonces ya no sentía miedo. Ahora sabía que podía confiar mucho más en Cristiano, que no tenía nada qué temer, que podía ir con él hasta el fin del mundo. Que no lo abandonaría.

Quizá, después de todo, James podría hacer esto más de seguido.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren que traduzca algo o cualquier cosa sobre una pareja en específico, o que escriba sobre alguna situación y una pareja en específico, sólo háganmelo saber. Pueden comentarlo o escribirme al correo que está en el perfil.


End file.
